Sims 4: Love Ever After
by Jack Russel
Summary: A Love Story and valentines day speical for the ladies. This is a love story I made while playing the Sims for the first time and made it into a fanfiction it is a love story but also very tragic.


Sims 4: Love Ever After

Authores notes: I dont uslly play games like this as I play more Manly games with lots of killing and dearth. Also with dinosores that blow up robots but my computer was broken so had to use my sisters who was visting at the time. This game is based on acutal game I played on the sims 4

Also this is a Valtines special as this game is for girls, even thogh my sister is a goth and has sports car and says she not a typical girl. She still is. So this also a fanfiction for the ladies hope you like it.

Mr and mrs Sim were having family renunion with all their family. Lucy Sim was their the hot sexy duaghter of Mr Sim but she was in a lezbion relastionship with another hot sexy sim Amba Black. They both haad rely big boobs and were really hot. Mr Sim hated this as he didnt like lezbions. "Why is mah duagter and lezbien" Mr Sim ruroed with mad and agner and than he threw things. This didn't acutally happen in my game I added this for dramaitc effect.

But that he saw a clown and was happy but also a little sad. Than Lucy Sim and Amba Black lesbian kissed eatch other as they were in deep lezbion love and it was really hot. It really cool that you can get woman to kiss in tis game and be lezbians it is realy hot and sexy.

They than had hot lezbain action in the bed the game calls this 'woohooing' but we all know what this means and it isnt woohoo like the da simpsons. Than there was a fireworks and Lucy was morning sick cause she was pregnuaght with Amba's baby. I didnt understand this, two woman kant make a baby. I think it might be a glitch, if anyone knows plese tell me.

Than they got back to the meal and ate. The food was good and nice though I dont no as but they seem to enjoy it.

Than grandma Sim made a speech but she didnt cause you cant realy do that in this game and she actually dyed eirlyer. I dont know why it say that she was real hunger and later she deaded. I am very confuse and I keep looking it up but no result. I think it might be a glitch.

They went to bread that night and had good dreams and the next day Lucy started to get eithen more sexy as she was geting round and pregant and also her boobs were bigger. she and Amba had alot of real good lesbian sex tat day.

Simon Sim the brother of Lucy was also having a relastionship with the girl next door who was really hot and her name is Many Lim but the Lim family are enimies of the Sim family so this was not allowed. This can't happen in game but I added this for drama. She was also now having his babby, this means that shis pregnant. "If my father finds out I'm dead he thinked"

The next day Lucy had got eithen rounded and more pregnat and had evan bigger boobs so she lesbioned alot with Amba expect she couldn't as much cause she had back pain and was also unconfitble alot. By the end of the day she was real big and gave birth. This part of the game is really stupid as you have keep looking after the baby. They were also to teired to much else.

The next day his was todler. Todlers were not in the game to start with but EA put them in which is realy stupid cause this is easyily the worse part of the game. They had to teach it to walk and talk and they had to spend their time doing this which is realy boring. I went to MR and MRs Sim and Mr Sim was angary as he felt that tis was un natural "THIS SHOULD NOT BEE" hell yelled and threw a table lamp. Added for dramatic soap oprea.

Evetally the Todler became a child and than a Tennager. So Amba and Lucy had hot Lesbian action again but Lucy became pregnant another time. I really hate this glitch! the first time it was cool but the secound not so.

Meanwhile it was found out that Simon Sim and Many Lim had a baby so Mr Sim was real mad "why is my son a traitor" he said. In the acutal game he didnt care to much which is stupid so I added this in to the fanfic cause EA cold not be bothered as they are lazy.

But it was seen as a way to untie the familes and have peace. So Simon Sim and Mandy Lim got marryed and had a bigged wedding. Except at teh wedding a fire happened and killed everbody. I dont know why this happened it was probally a glich though, if anyone know a fix it would be cool.

Lucy Sim survied for some strange reason, which dosnt make sense so it probaly was also a glich, and that she gave birth later to a new Simon Sim.

I forgot to save so I had keep all changes. Though the family legacy countued and the Name of the Sims lived on.

I dont know why had some many glitches prehaps it was beacuse I cought a missingno on a pokemon emutlater before playing the sims and the missingno virus infected the Sims 4. or many this is to far fetched. Either way I will be playing and writing about a more manly game for my next fanfic Twisted Metal Black which is dark and harcore and NOT FOR GIRLS. Unless their like cool action hero ones like Lara Croft or Rita Valatine.

Peace Out!

Jack Russel!


End file.
